Cream Adventure DX: Author's Cut
by EchidnaPower
Summary: A redo of an old story. Cream finds a strange statue in the meadow, and she knows just who to go to to figure out what it is, but she gets more than she bargained for when she goes looking for him. What happens? Implied Tailream.


**Couldn't take it anymore. There at the bottom of my story list was a dismal joke that was leftover from my beginnings as a writer. It was so short and so...just blah. So I decided to completely redo it. I can't say it's great, but it's a heck of a lot better than it was before. I hope it's good. I own nothing except the story.  
><strong>_

"Mommy, I'm going out to play!"

"Ok dear, but be back before supper, and be careful!"

"I will!" I turned towards my Chao and smiled, "Come on Cheese, let's go to the meadow and find some nice flowers!"

"Chao chao!"

I giggled and started flapping my ears, I always gave thanks that my ears were long enough and strong enough to be able carry me, it made getting around so much easier. Today I was hoping to go the meadow to make one of my famous flower crowns.

I remember when I made my first one with my best friend Amy, she taught me how to weave the flowers just right so that it didn't fall apart and it could actually be worn. I gave it to Mommy as a present and I've been making them ever since.

After a few minutes of flying, I found myself hovering over the flowery meadow, staring at a whole rainbow of brightly colored flowers, all of them just waiting for me to make something out of them. I started going down, and once I was just a few feet above the ground, I stopped flapping and fell into the flowers, sending petals flying as I rolled through the floral rainbow.

I finally stopped and rolled over onto my back, stretching out and taking a deep breath as all the wonderful smells came from all around me. Cheese rolled in just a few seconds later and mirrored my actions, laughing and looking at me with a bright smile.

"Oh Cheese," I sat up and giggled, "Your bowtie is all crooked now." I fixed his little red bowtie, when my eyes caught something shining in the sun. "What's that?"

"Chao chao?"

I got up and walked over to the source of whatever was shining, and I saw a strange blue statue thing reflecting in the bright sunlight. "Wow...pretty!" It was almost as big as I was, and it seemed to have a snowflake floating in the middle of it. "I wonder what it is, don't you Cheese?"

"Chao chao!"

I watched Cheese try to lift the statue, but no matter how hard he tried, he just wasn't strong enough to get it off the ground. Eventually he gave up and started yelling angrily at the statue, and I found myself laughing a little bit.

"Here, let me help." I picked it up, and it was actually pretty heavy, I almost fell over backwards when I lifted it up to where I would be the most comfortable, but I managed to regain my balance. "I really wish I knew what it was."

"Chao chao chao!"

"Good idea Cheese! Let's go take it to Tails, maybe _he _can figure it out!" I started flapping my ears, but with the added weight I had to try a lot harder to get into the air, "This is _really _getting heavy! Can you help Cheese?"

"Chao!"

Cheese flew underneath me and pushed up from there, and I felt a slight amount of relief in the amount of weight. "Thank you Cheese!" I flew to Tails' Workshop near the train station, and I landed and put the statue down, and I wiped my forehead before walking up to the door and seeing a piece of paper on the door.

_At Station Square, be back soon!_

_- Tails_

Normally I do my best to always stay happy, but I really couldn't help but frown when I realized there was no way I would be able to fly all the way to Station Square with that heavy statue in my hands, even with Cheese's help. "Well Cheese, I guess there's nothing we can do."

"Chao chao chao!"

Cheese was pointing towards the Mystic Ruins train station, and then I heard the announcement.

_"The train headed for Station Square will be departing soon."_

"Good thinking Cheese!" I picked up the statue and flew to the station, and as soon as I got on the train, the doors closed and we were on our way to Station Square.

When we finally got there, the sun was already setting, so we took off looking for Tails, and we found him and Mr. Sonic walking out of a really colorful building, and they were holding Chaos Emeralds!

"Chao chao chao chao chao!"

Cheese sounded alarmed, "What is it Cheese?"

"Chao chao!" Cheese pointed up higher, and I saw a big machine diving towards Tails and Mr. Sonic.

"Oh no! It's Dr. Eggman!" I watched in horror as Dr. Eggman attacked my friends in his ship, and then he sprayed them with a purple gas that made them fall down and go to sleep, and then he stole the Chaos Emerald! "Hurry Cheese, we have to help!" We flew down and I put the statue on the ground before running over to them. "Tails, Mr. Sonic, wake up!"

"Chao chao chao!"

"Yeah, maybe Mommy will know what to do!" I ran to a nearby telephone booth and dialed home, luckily Mommy taught me our phone number in case of an emergency. I breathed a sigh of relief when I heard her voice over the phone. "Mommy, it's me."

_"Cream! Oh my baby, I was so worried, where are you?!"_

"I'm here at Station Square Mommy, I was looking for Tails!" I hadn't realized how late it had gotten, I'd already missed dinner.

_"Well I'm glad you're ok, but you shouldn't have gone so far by yourself!"_

"I wasn't by myself Mommy, I had Cheese with me."

"Chao!"

_"That isn't quite what I meant honey...well, did you find Tails?"_

I suddenly remembered why I was calling. "Yes! But something is wrong with him and Mr. Sonic!"

_"What is it Cream?!"_

"Dr. Eggman came and sprayed something purple in their faces and they went to sleep! I don't wanna do something that might hurt them more, what should I do?!"

_"Are there any police officers around?"_

I shook my head, not that she could see me. "No, I'm here with Cheese, no one else is around."

_"Ok Cream, listen carefully, you need to be very gentle with them...find some warm water and carefully wet their faces, don't just dump it on them! Be very gentle!"_

"Ok Mommy, I'll try!"

_"You can do it baby, I believe in you. As soon as you wake them up, have them take you home ok?"_

"I will. I love you!"

_"I love you too sweetie, good luck!"_

I hung up the phone and started thinking about where I was going to find warm water, when I saw Cheese hovering behind me with a plastic cup filled with it. "Chao chao!" he grinned.

"You're amazing Cheese!" I took the cup from him and patted his head, "You earned a treat when we get home!" I hurried over and knelt down in front of Tails, who was still totally asleep. Then I poured some of the water into my hand and let it drip from my fingers, and after a few drops, Tails started to wake up. "It's working!"

Finally Tails sat up, holding his head and groaning. "Aww man...what hit me?" Then he opened his eyes and saw me, "Cream? What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you to show you something, but then I saw Dr. Eggman attack you!" When Tails started falling backwards, I put my arm behind his back to try and support him, "Please don't go back to sleep Tails!"

Tails shook his head hard and held his hand to his forehead. "I'm ok Cream." he exhaled deeply. "Whatever that stuff was Eggman hit us with, it was nasty!" Suddenly Tails' eyes widened, "Eggman...the Chaos Emerald!"

I frowned at the fox, "Dr. Eggman stole the Chaos Emerald. I wanted to help, but I didn't get here in time."

Tails put a hand on my shoulder and smiled, "It's ok Cream, thanks for helping me..." he tilted his head to one side, "What'd you wanna show me?"

"Oh yeah!" I hurried over and grabbed the statue and brought it to Tails. "I found this statue in my favorite flower meadow, it looks really pretty and never seen anything like it!"

"I have!" Tails jumped up and took a closer look, "The design in the middle is different, but it's shaped exactly the same way as the Wind Stone!"

"What's a Wind Stone?"

"The Wind Stone is a key, we used it earlier today to open the way to Windy Valley, we found a Chaos Emerald there." Tails looked even closer. "From the looks of the design in the middle, it's the Ice Stone! It should open the way to Ice Cap!"

"Wow, you're so smart Tails!" I clasped my hands in admiration.

Tails rubbed the back of his neck and his tails started swishing back and forth, he looked so cute. "Heh, thanks Cream."

"Hey lovebirds." We both looked over and saw Mr. Sonic starting to wake up, but unlike Tails, he just jumped up and started stretching out. "Man, somebody needs to tell Eggman to start washing his socks, that was gnarly!"

"Sonic!" Tails ran over and so did I after a second, "Eggman got the Chaos Emerald!"

"Aww great." Sonic sighed, "Well, at least the other one's safe."

"But it's still his two to our one and that's not good! We gotta get busy!"

"You're right Tails, but where do we go from here?"

Tails grinned and looked over to me for a second, "Well, Cream found this!" he held up the Ice Stone to Sonic, "This'll open the way to Ice Cap, and I'm willing to bet there's a Chaos Emerald there!"

"Ya serious?" Sonic looked down at me with a smirk and he gave me a thumbs-up, "Nice work kid, you really came through today."

"Thank you Mr. Sonic." I bowed slightly.

"Again with the Mister." Sonic chuckled, "Just call me Sonic ok? You make me feel older than I am!"

"I'll try to remember that." I smiled, but then I gasped as I realized something else, "Oh no, it's really late! Mommy wanted me home a long time ago!"

"Guess you better get going." Sonic pointed his thumb towards the train station.

"I'll take Cream home, I'll meet you at Ice Cap, Sonic."

Sonic stared at Tails for a second before smirking again; for some reason Tails turned a little red. "Alright little bro, do what ya gotta do. I'll seeya there!" Sonic ran off, leaving me and Tails by ourselves.

"Well..." Tails coughed into his hand, "Shall we go?" Tails offered his arm to me, such a gentleman. I took it and he led me to the train station where the train to the Mystic Ruins was about to leave.

By the time we got on the train, I was really tired; Tails let me use his tails as a pillow so I could sleep in his lap, it was so comfy, softer than my pillows at home! He's always been so nice to me, he's one of my best friends. He even carried me home so I didn't have to wake up.

When I woke up the next morning, Tails was gone of course. I think I had more fun just being with Tails last night than I would have in the meadow, and since I love flowers so much, that's a big deal! I was sad that I didn't get to say bye, but I know why he did it and I appreciated it. Although...I don't know why...but I think I remember feeling something soft against my forehead for a second last night...and it didn't feel like Mommy. Well, I really liked it, and that's all that matters. I hope I find something else I can show Tails today.  
>_<p>

**A/N: Well...I dunno. It's a lot better than what used to be there, but whether it's good or not, I'll leave that for you the readers to decide. I'm still working on my other stories, but man is life keeping me busy right now. I hope to have something soon, but I never know for sure. Hope you all enjoyed this redo story.**


End file.
